Antibiotic CC-1065, is disclosed and claimed by its chemical and physical parameters in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,121. Subsequently, the structure of antibiotic CC-1065 was elucidated as disclosed in "Structure Proof of Antibiotic CC-1065", D. G. Martin, C. G. Chidester, D. J. Duchamp, and S. A. Mizsak, J. Antibiot., 33 902 (1980). The structure of antibiotic CC-1065 is shown in CHART 1. Antibiotic CC-1065 consists of a 3-fragment system with the most labile portion of the molecule being the fragment named 1,2,8,8a-cyclopropa[c]benzo[1,2-b:4,3-b']dipyrol-4(5H)-one, which is denoted herein as compound(12). Attempts to obtain this fragment by degradation of antibiotic CC-1065 have failed. Thus, there is no known prior art method to obtain compound(12).